Anything's Possible
by FanOfLove
Summary: Complete edit of my other KP story. Different in a lot of ways.


AN: This is a redo of the my other KiGo story, simply titled 'KiGo WIP'. The story isn't as fast, and I added a bit more detail.

Chapter 1- A Plan

Disclaimer- Kim Possible belongs to Disney, not me. This story is completely fan-made, for entertainment only.

"Mwahahaha!" Drew Lipsky, aka Dr. Drakken, laughed his best and worse evil laugh. "I am the BEST MAD SCIENTEST ever!"

"How did you get that title? Off Ebay?" Shego was sitting back in her favorite rolling chair, sharpening her nails.

"Shego, I am in the middle of an evil experiment, mind?"

"Not unless it has to do with the doing away of Kim Possible."

"Of course getting rid of Possible is my number one concern. So far, she has defeated every other villain and mad scientist in the world- repeatedly," he looked sharply at her, like a disapproving father, "Even you."

"Possible's never won either, and I've saved your butt plenty of times, need I remind you?"

"Mhm..." Drakken was silent for a few minutes as he carefully measured two test tubes full of different-colored liquid into a beaker. "So what exactly is that, Drakken?"

"Once I merge this cytoplasmic mixture of nitroperglide and litroglycernin with Kim Possible's DNA and treat it with specialized fusion atoms, Kim Possible will truly respect me!"

"What's it supposed to do?" Shego was surprised that, for once, Drakken's plan had... big words.

"It will create a special type of poisonous gel, specially created to merge only with Kim Possible's DNA."

"And that does what?" Shego could automatically point out several flaws in his plan.

"Once this poison merges with Kim Possible's DNA, she will be rendered totally incapable!"

"You could have just used a tase gun for that."

"But in this state, it will be equal to Kim Possible's being in a coma!"

"Why don't you just kill her?" Shego rolled her eyes, "Sounds much easier."

"But if I kill Possible, I could not reap the reward from the ransom money!"

"So... you're going to kidnap, knock out, and then TRADE BACK Kim Possible?" Shego asked, baffled, "I think this is the number ONE dumbest thing you've ever done."

"But, Shego, Shego, there are other BENEFITS to this. After Kim Possible is subdued-"

"What about the buffoon?" Shego interrupted, "He can get some good kicks in for his girlfriend."

"He won't be any trouble for us alone," Drakken said impatiently. "Now, I will ransom Possible or at least her antidote for two BILLION dollars."

"Nobody's stupid enough to do that."

"Oh, but think of Global Justice, Shego," Drakken said brightly, twirling a pen in his hand, "They'll lose their top agent. And her poor parents will be begging for her return. But the main thing is- I shall tell every super-villain in the world that the number one enemy, Kim Possible, is... off duty, and they will wreak havoc on the world!" He laughed evilly, "Monkey Fist, Senor Senor Senior... Kim Possible controls the majority of super-villains today. So by removing her, I shall bring havoc on the world! The only way they will get Possible back is if they pay up."

"Can't they just may an antidote?"

"The antidote can only be made with the original mixture! And of course, only I have that. Anyways, once Kim is out of the way, her enemies, my allies, will be across the globe!"

"The GJ has agents and there's always," Shego gulped, "Team Go. This isn't very well thought out."

"Oh, pish posh, my plan is perfectly thought out! Now I only need the last ingredient to finish my toxin: the radioactive compounding station."

"Ooo, sounds like something fancy? Are we going to go steal it?"

"Yes, Shego, the station is inconveniently located in Middleton. However, it may also be a blessing. We may be able to sneak in, use the Station, grab it, and on the way out poison Kim Possible."

"Very convenient then. When do we leave?"

"The mixture will be ready by tonight, so I'd say we go then."

"Righto."

Kim Possible walked down the side next to her best friend, Ron. "I can't believe that there's only a month of school left. It seems like the year went by so fast."

"Yeah..." Rufus nodded on his shoulder- "Chea."

"We haven't heard anything about... any villains for over a week. And nothing from Drakken and Shego... that worries me."

"Maybe we should just be glad we have a break for once."

"Well breaks usually involve a lot of fighting when they're over."

"Don't worry about Drakken and Shego; the only way they ever get anywhere is by accident."

"Drakken's accident prone," Kim said grimly, thrusting her backpack into her locker.

That night, Kim was peacefully asleep after a hectic day at school- a group of boys let twenty frogs out in the hallways and an entire row of shelves collapsed in the school library. Kim had practically passed out as soon as she got home.

At about one am, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. The loud bleeping noise jerked her out of sleep far to suddenly for her taste.

It was Wade, looking anxious, "What's the Sitch?"

"Kim, Shego and Drakken broke into the rocket lab in Middleton. Or rather, tried to. They hovered over it for twenty minutes until they were spotted. It's probably a trap- be careful."

"On it, Wade." Kim was bone tired, but at the same time itching for action. She picked Ron up on the way over, explaining the situation. They pulled up in front of the lab. A large, circular disk like a UFO was hovering in front of the lab. Kim and Ron hopped out of the car and started towards the building.

Kim noticed the warning signs first, as the bottom of the craft pulled open. She dove backwards, dragging Ron with. Then, a huge red and yellow laser gun emerged from the bottom of the craft. A yellow-green ray of energy slammed into the building, and Kim instinctively squeezed her eyes shut as the earth shuddered from impact.

No sooner had the dust cleared then the ever-heroic Kim Possible ran towards the rubble. The ray had blasted almost all of the windows out and destroyed much of the building, especially the topmost floors. Kim brought Wade up on her Kimmunicator as she ran, "Which way is the area they landed?" She followed Wade's directions, and behind her, Ron stumbled through the rubble.

They came to a large circular area, right where the ray had hit. Drakken and Shego were arguing, "Look Shego, you might've damaged the R.C.S.! Why did you have to go blast a hole through the roof?"

"I was tired of your tedious brainstorming, I mean, like do you know how boring it get around here sometimes?"

"Well now we just have to calibrate-" Shego slapped a hand over his mouth and Kim glared suspiciously. "Oh, ah, Kim Possible, how nice of you to join us."

"Calibrate what?"

"Oh, nothing escapes your attention, huh, Kimmie?" Shego smiled slyly, "Did you come to talk or fight?" Her eyes glimmered, and behind her Drakken whispered something like, "Stall them!"

"Neither, I came to get that RCS thing back- fight or no fight."

"Pity you have to be such the hero, Kimmie," Shego said as Kim swung a fist at her. "Don't you enjoy our daily chats?"

"More like daily duels!" Kim dodged a bullet of plasma, "Will you ever let up?"

"This isn't dungeons and dragons," Shego smirked as she did a backflip over the redhead's head. "And no, no I won't."

"Always after the money, huh?" Kim squinted to locate Shego as her fist-flames went out. "There's more to life than-"

"You'll realize when your older that finding a 'good guy' is a lot harder than being a bad guy."

"That's very punny."

"Puns to yourself," Shego pounced off the wall and slammed her right foot into Kim's chest, pinning the girl. Kim quickly pulled her knees up, jabbing the back of Shego's knees, so the super-powered woman stumbled and fell back. Kim quickly flipped over her enemy's head.

Meanwhile, Ron was crawling through the rubble on the other side of the clearing that the ray had made. Kim and Shego's fight was so raucous that plasma blasts flew every which way, so Ron had a hard time crawling through the stone, bricks, and glass. He could see Drakken above him, hooking up a machine to the claws hanging from his flying-saucer styled aircraft. Ron climbed up the stairs to the fire escape where Drakken was, shivering in the cold air, occasionally dodging plasma. He finally stood and yelled, "Put the machine down!" Drakken just sneered at him. Ron leaped towards the evil scientist, knocking a strange gun, like a tranquilizer gun, out of his hands. As Dr Drakken dove towards it in a hurry, Ron figured that it was something important, and leaped on his back.

Drakken rolled onto his back, barely grabbing the gun in his hand. Ron grabbed at it, but Drakken pushed him down until Rufus bit him. Drakken screeched and pulled back, but still had the gun in his hand. He kicked Ron in the side, and the boy fell to the edge of the fire escape. He rolled over on his aching arms and grabbed Drakken's foot.

Two things happened at once: Drakken kicked his foot, and Ron fell. The rusted grate fell away, and Ron fell the the fire escape that was directly under the first- only a floor before. Rufus was left clinging to the upper grate, until he let go and dropped onto Ron's unconscious body.

Ron's head leaned awkwardly sideways, his leg bent at a strange angle. Even the short fall had been dangerous, especially for the way he had fallen. Drakken looked down at his arch-enemy's sidekick, then climbed on top of the huge machine and up a rope hanging near it. He yelled, "Take us up!" to the control area, and they slowly rose until positioned directly over Shego and Kim fighting below them. "Shego!"

"Sorry, Princess, gotta jet!" Shego leaped off a wall like a true acrobat and landed right on top of the machine that was being pulled along. Kim made to shoot a grappling hook after them, but Shego started shooting at her.

Drakken, several feet above Shego, waved his gun in the air to signal the villainess. She looked down at Kim, "Looks like your boyfriend is outta luck!"

"Ron!" Kim saw where Shego was looking. Unable to think of anything else, Kim dashed towards the fire escape. Drakken took aim at the young hero. By the time his finger was on the trigger, she was beside Ron. She had checked his shallow breathing as a good sign, but everything else... Sobbing, she yelled to the retreating villains, shaking her fist, "YOU BASTARDS!" She ignored the gun pointed at her forehead.

Kim suddenly became a whir of life as she dashed to the edge of the small platform and leaped into the air. The cool breeze became an icy wind around her, and the cheerleader's orange hair flowed behind like trying to escape her. She lifted her grappling hook gun and shot, aiming for the machine hanging above, the people on the ladder... She didn't know where. She just wanted revenge.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the three. Kim shot her grappling hook. On defense, Shego thrust a large handful of green plasma towards her, speeding like a bullet, faster. But Drakken, above her, also took aim and shot- not a handful of green plasma, but a tiny needle connected to a tiny tube.

Kim spun in the air, a trick she had learned in cheer-leading, to avoid the two objects. But somewhere in the air, as the freezing air seemed to slow the time so everything- the tube, the ball of plasma, the grappling hook- were inching through the air towards each other. But something in Kim's spin was the tiniest bit off.

Shego watched from above as the hero seemed to fly through the air gracefully, her grappling hook more aimed towards Shego's head than the machine attached to the saucer-plane. Her eyes drifted to the tiny tube. She could already tell that it was more than half an inch off, as was her own ball of plasma. They would miss. Unless...

Then came a collision. A mass of green, mixed with the tiniest bit of other colored speckles and glass. It became one mass in itself: a fiery ball of plasma, chemicals and glass that was now melted and absorbed, giving the ball a shimmering look. The ball shimmered with all of the colors of the rainbow inside of it, where the glass and chemicals had melded together. The entire area- the rubble below, the ruins of the building all around- and the craft had a soft green light shining on them. It was seen for miles around. The plasma spun towards Kim. The collision of the two speeding objects changed their course.

Kim jerked back in fear as everything came to reality, and the bullet- now melted, white-hot glass inside a ball of flaming plasma- moved closer and closer. She twisted, but even the best cheerleader could not go faster than a speeding bullet. Kim Possible realized that not everything was possible- even for a Possible.

Then she blacked out.

So a bit of suspense to end the chapter.

NOTE: I forgot to mention this, but there won't be much KiGo til about Chapter 3 or 4. So sorry!


End file.
